The true Secrets of Jolly Roger Bay
The true Secrets of Jolly Roger Bay is a episode of SMG4. It involves Yoshi and SMG4 going beyond the Unagi's hole. Plot SMG4 is watching TV and finds a report about Jolly Roger Bay. He then does some research about the place and finds that there's more to the area and there is a very secret area hidden behind the Unagi's hole that only a few know of or dare to tread. SMG4 asks Mario to come with him to enter but Mario states that he ordered 50 Pizzas and that after that he's just going to take a nap. SMG4 decides to ask Luigi but Luigi is too busy longplaying Mario Kart Double Dash!! alongside a hoard of other games and writing lists. SMG4 then goes to Toad who also declines him in favour of a good nap. SMG4 decides to turn to Yoshi who accepts his help. Yoshi and SMG4 then head off to Jolly Roger Bay. Yoshi and SMG4 went all the way underneath the Ship and through the weed in the Unagi's hole. They ended up in the secret area. SMG4 got all excited and was all like "OMG we're finally here I can't wait to see what treasures lie here." and Yoshi replied with "Well there's a water path ahead so let's follow it...I...guess..." Yoshi and SMG4 went off the beach and into the water and followed the stream. There were poles sticking out of the water and clams in the water and all that stuff you see in the original Jolly Roger Bay. As Yoshi and SMG4 progressed, they encountered some mega Unagis swimming in their direction luckily they weren't spotted due to being at the water's surface. They continued swimming and grabbing treasures such as coins and 1-Up Mushrooms along the way. They ended up on the other side at the shore. SMG4 gets bummed out and was all like "REALLY! That's it, that wasn't fun." Yoshi then corrected him saying "No, you're wrong there's a path down to the left." SMG4's joy went back up as they followed the path finding two useless elevators as well as a two-wheeled box carrier or whatever they're called. They also found an Old Man Hobo who came up towards them. SMG4 and Yoshi ran away and continued down the straight-cave corridor. They went straight (north), then right, then right again, and found the legendary area everyone was talking about. It was an aquatic drop off (similar to the original one with the Ship, the cave hole, and the Unagi in the original Jolly Roger Bay) only a bit wider circle, a LOT deeper, TWO Unagis swimming and circling the area and a hoard more treasures. Yoshi and SMG4 went and down and got said treasure (which were at the bottom of the drink). They kept going back up to get air within time due to how deep it was. They ended up getting all the treasures and they went through a hole in the wall at the bottom. They then encountered dozens of treasures and even a Star. There were hoards of Coins, Red Coins, Blue Coins, Silver Coins, Gold, Rubies, Sapphires, Emeralds, and all different kinds of Treasures, Coins, Gems, Gold, and Gold Bars. SMG4 stated that they'd be rich. Yoshi and SMG4 got some of the loot but they heard a voice "HEY!" it growled. It was the Cap'n. The guy who's name was mentioned along signs in the original Jolly Roger Bay's Cave. He was pure angry because he knew what was going on. He knew that Yoshi and SMG4 were there for the treasure. So he engaged them in battle. Yoshi swallowed some stuff and turned them into eggs and threw the eggs at the Cap'n. SMG4 threw some punches at him. The Cap'n got out a budget knife and chased them around the room. As he cornered them, SMG4 flipped in the air and punched The Cap'n in the back. thus hurting him again. He then got furious and threw a cluster of machetes at them. He missed and started trying to attack them and threatened to cook and eat them upon beating them. Yoshi and SMG4 beat up the Cap'n knocking him out. They stole all his loot and took the treasure chests and everything. There wasn't a single point of treasure left and you can barely tell he even had any treasure in the first place. The Cap'n regained consciousness and called all his minions throughout the area like all the Goombas, Unagis, Cheep Cheeps, Bloopers, Koopas, Piranha Plants, Porcupuffers, Manta Rays, Sushis, Bubs, Bubbas, Big Berthas, Lunge Fish, Bob-ombs, Chuck-Yas, Strollin' Stus, etc. as SMG4 and Yoshi ran back with the treasure and passed certain enemies which proceeded to chase them. The Old Man Hobo from earlier attempted to pester Yoshi and SMG4 again but luckily the Piranha Plant though that the Old Man was Yoshi and SMG4 and they all tackled him. Yoshi and SMG4 swam back escaping more enemies they passed. They finally made it back to the original Jolly Roger Bay but they weren't safe yet. They encountered more enemies and made it back to shore and just as one of the Chuck-Yas was about to catch them, Yoshi and SMG4 escaped back to the castle and temporarily sealed off the Jolly Roger Bay painting to prevent the beasts from getting in. Meanwhile, the Cap'n was all like to his minions "Did you beat up those two fuckers and get back my treasure." They said no and he got all mad saying "Waaah, all that money I stole from charities, banks, and people has all gone to fucking waste." a Chuck-Ya then got him a tissue. SMG4 and Yoshi were happy with the money and decided to buy a buttload of food, candy, games, books, media, and all sorts of stuff with their newly acquired money. They had the time of their lives just resting in the castle with their new stuff. END Category:Videos